


My wish for this Christmas

by Aurora1994



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994
Summary: A little excuse, to wish you all a happy Christmas, hoping that even your wishes can come true ...Merry Christmas!





	My wish for this Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A little excuse, to wish you all a happy Christmas, hoping that even your wishes can come true ...  
> Merry Christmas!

**Merry Christmas!**

 

 

Waverly stared at Nicole's face, focusing on her features: so soft, but also strong, on her warm hazelnut eyes, on the soft grimace of her lips, which smiled curious.  
\- Don't you want to answer me? - Nicole asked, continuing to smile.  
Waverly kept looking at her beautiful face, - what else could I wish for? - She asked, tracing with one finger a wrinkle on the side of Nicole's mouth.  
\- I don't know, maybe a dinner or a dress, no, better: a book. - Nicole answered kissing Waverly's hand.  
\- I have everything I want. - Waverly looked her girlfriend in the eyes.  
\- Whatever you want... - But Nicole couldn't finish the sentence: Waverly was staring at her with too much intensity.  
\- Do you really want to know what I want? -  
\- Yes... - Nicole replied with a thread of voice.  
\- I wish to be with you, until the moment of the final farewell, after our hair is whiter than the snow, after wrinkles mark our faces, after we would love each other for a lifetime... this is what I wish for, for this Christmas and for the next hundred: a place next to you. -  
\- It's too banal to say, is that what I want too? -  
Waverly took Nicole's face in her hands, - no, it's my second wish. - She said kissing her soft lips, - and this was the third. -

 


End file.
